


Some Things Are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken For

by impossiblesongs



Series: Post-Library River and Confrontational Twelve [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, mentions of the Brigadier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblesongs/pseuds/impossiblesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Blu Williams,” she curses him, “just how many times must I tell you not to sneak up on me like that?!”</i> – Blu visits his Godmother. (part of the ‘Post-Library River & Confrontational Twelve’ series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken For

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not my characters. This has been a disclaimer.  
>  **AN:** It has been a while, I haven't given up on this series I SWEAR. Chapter title from Sarah Jane’s quote in the DW episode ‘School Reunion.' References to the Brigadier  & Sarah Jane Smith's adopted son Luke [(x)](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Luke_Smith) occur in this part.

Sarah Jane lies in bed, blinking at the ceiling of her bedroom, quite resentful that she’s still awake at this hour. And it is truly an ungodly hour, her tired bones can heartily attest to that.

 

There’s a terrible clatter outside, one she cannot possibly be expected to get any rest out of. Aftermaths of the storm predicted earlier on the telly. It proves to be more than this tatty old house is prepared for, worn as it has become throughout the years. It’s old and creaky at every hinge, thoroughly lived in. As its longest inhabitant – she supposes. A good cup of tea would serve her well at a time like this. It would calm her restlessness surely. Yes, indeed that would do the trick.

 

Carefully, Sarah Jane tosses the covers away from herself and scoots towards the edge of the bed, slipping on the pair of slippers that await her on the floor. She’s not as young as she used to be after all so caution has become one of her best friends. She dons an old fluffy robe to keep the chill from her bones while she’s at it, having no intention of catching a cold either.

 

As she moves through her home she is reminded how it has become so quiet these days and Sarah Jane frowns the nearer she gets to the kitchen. So silent her house has become in fact, that with Luke gone, living his life as children go off and do, she’s become so very lonely in his absence and it becomes bigger and scarier to face now than it has been in the daylight hours.

 

 _He’s not her little boy anymore,_ she reminds her loneliness, trying to soothe it, calm it as she cannot calm the storm outside. _He is a man grown now, and he can’t stay with his mother forever now, can he?_

 

Coming into the kitchen area, finally, the sadness threatens to be more than she can bear. Her fingers search blindly for the light switch. The lights brighten the room and she finds her kitchen not as deserted as she’d expected.

 

“Oh my goodness!” shouts Sarah Jane, a hand coming to rest atop her breast, as if she were to keep the heart in her chest from jumping up and out.

 

Her uninvited guest remains not one bit surprised by her reaction. From the smile plastered on his face, he seems to rather delight in frightening the living daylights out of her.

 

“Blu Williams,” she curses him. “Just how many times must I tell you not to sneak up on me like that?!”

 

Blu had the decency to exchange the wide smile on his face for an expression slightly more repentant of his action. Blu clears his throat before rising from his current place at her table to address her properly.

 

“Apologies, Godmother,” Said Blu, velvety sweet, and placing a quick kiss on her brow. “I merely though to drop in on you and somehow it completely left my mind how you’re not particularly keen on receiving houseguests unannounced.”

 

“Nor am I too fond of games, however that I’m sure you well know. Not at these hours, Blu.” Says his Godmother sternly, “I’m not as young as I used to be, you know.”

 

“I really didn’t mean to catch you like this, off guard and such,” Blu insists, once he’s set a kettle on. “I only intended…”

 

Blu drifts off, not finishing his sentence. Sarah Jane squints at her Godson, highly qualified by now at reading Time Lords when they’re so obviously brooding.

 

“How’s that mother of yours?” Sarah Jane prompts and Blu looks to be more than thankful for this diversion. “I got a card from her this past Christmas,” she grins, so does Blu. “Well, more like four. You were lacking in all but one.”

 

“Mum’s got her hands full.” Blu answers, not daring to meet her eye.

 

“Yes,” Sarah Jane’s mouth twists into a frown and Blu notices the longing of a much young woman coming to life with her words. “I imagine a life shared with your father would never prove dull,” she muses. “Not for a single second.”

 

They wait for the tea to ready and once they each have a cup, both more than halfway finished, they carry on with the conversation. The tea warming his Godmother’s stomach helps her to smile again. She muses and Blu listens, genuinely enthralled by her retellings and she eager to be telling them.

 

 “You and your father have that in common, you know? Both bustling about with marvelously mad, otherworldly intentions. Leaving the planning bit to come to full fruition at the last possible second.” ~~~~

Blu tips his head to the side slightly, “Is this you complaining?”

 

“Goodness, no!” Sarah Jane exclaimed. “Besides, it gave that father of yours the excuse he needed to come back into my life, and the Brigadier’s. Your father’s always had this nonsensical impression that he must duck out of our lives, for our own good, once the adventures are good and done with. I may have contributed to that,” she confesses, guiltily. “One of the last times I saw him, well, perhaps I should say the first… after the last.”

 

Sarah Jane smiles.

 

“He was young,” she tells him, a girlish flush upon her round cheeks. “He was pretending to be a physics teacher, mind you, and I…” a pause. “I, so foolishly, I told him something. Something I’m sure he misinterpreted, as I did not exactly elaborate. I said it to… to help him decide on his actions. To help him _see_ how it is for us, for those of us he leaves behind without another glance. You know how he can be. Always making the big decisions by himself. And I was trying to remind him that he didn’t always have to. That we who love him are always there. All he needs is to find us, to come back and we’ll be there.”

 

She fell silent, pulled away for a moment, lost in memories that could not be changed.  

 

“Everything has it’s time and everything ends. That’s what I told him. Love, life, etcetera. I was making a point, yes, but I did fail to mention that family doesn’t work like that. Not always. It’s not that… that _simple_. That just because something is over, that doesn’t necessarily mean it is at an end.” She shrugged desperately. “Especially when that family is his. So expansive we all are, located at every point in space and time. If he only that man would just _ask_.”

 

Blu had heard things. Telling of the nature his father had exhibited before Blu even existed. The fact that there was a time his father indulged in the habit of running away and leaving behind those he claimed to care for once they no longer would (or could) travel with him. It’s hard for Blu to imagine his father doing such a thing. He had never known _his_ father as someone who would run out on those he cared for. His father did not opt for easy over what was right, no matter the circumstance being of a personal nature or otherwise. If he were being entirely truthful, that sounded more like something Blu himself would pull rather than his own father.

 

“I believe your mother is the only one who’s gone and changed such nonsense,” Sarah Jane interrupted. “Of course he was full of complaints when your mother demanded he come back and ask us, Alistair and I, to be your godparents.”

 

Blu smiled widely, knowing that story and feeling prideful over such a happening, “She settles for nothing but the best, my mum.”

 

Sarah Jane mirrored his expression, “That she does, my dearest. River Williams deserves nothing but the best, and your father knew that. He told us so, too. And so he delivered.” His Godmother extended her hand and Blu reached to meet her half-way, grasping her palm in his and squeezing lightly. “I’m so thankful to her, because without their union, neither of you would be in my life again.”

 

“I have to say I agree.” And he did. Wholeheartedly.

 

“Do me a favor then,” Sarah Jane begged of him, looking younger and shrewder than all of her years. “Whatever it is, whatever you have planned, no one has ever gotten anywhere alone. Not one soul. Do you hear me, Blu? You will remember that, won’t you?”

 

 _And yet everything has it’s time_.

 

Only he answers: “Of course, Godmother.”

 

No need to worry her, after all.

 

_And yet everything ends._

**Author's Note:**

> This was somewhat lighthearted (I think) and just another glimpse into how the Doctor & River's timey-wimey family has reached out into the universe and claimed certain things of the past. Please do forgive any mistakes. I've pulled an all-nighter to get this one up and am working on the next one as I type. Enjoy, maybe/hopefully ???


End file.
